


污水处理厂突发班车1

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [22]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水处理厂突发班车1

突发班车，忽然想起来《恐怖宠物店》里daughter那一话。

贴身保镖江枫，老板为了表示自己是个好老板，把他丢在D伯爵的店里走了。  
江枫：你要怎样才会闭嘴。  
D伯爵：买东西。  
江枫：行了这兔子。  
D伯爵：你看下合——  
江枫看都没看签字了。  
其实看了。  
然后就带回家去养兔子，江枫看那个兔子是真的兔子，垂耳兔，就是毛有点发蓝。  
怪不得贵哦。  
还看到是个男人，这个D伯爵看着年纪轻轻的，怎么就老眼昏花了呢。  
江枫工作性质问题，不能天天在家，买了兔粮给兔兔吃。  
还让弟弟白羽瞳来帮忙。  
弟弟一看这不行啊，兔子也要吃别的。  
行了。  
完球。  
江枫回家就看到自己兔子没了。  
“白羽瞳我俏丽吗，我兔子呢，我那么大一兔子呢，我那么大一蓝色垂耳兔呢！”  
打着电话痛骂弟弟，没注意到一个男人过来抱住他。  
热乎乎的，像是小兔子。  
香喷喷的，像是小兔子。  
小兔子张嘴，要吃胡萝卜。  
不要吃黄色的。  
要吃37度的肉色胡萝卜。  
总之这样那样。  
江枫想起来合同上说的，赶紧找D伯爵。  
D伯爵：哦豁，完球。  
总之就是这个兔子他会不停繁殖然后你就可以开无成本兔肉厂的节奏。  
江枫赶紧回家。  
没有哦。我们伯邑考是公兔子，只会假孕没法生小兔.....  
于是江枫回家白白看了一场意念分娩秀，伯邑考一边M脚阿黑颜一边喷奶的样子真是太棒了。  
不是，江枫擦了擦鼻血，他的意思是，太糟糕了！  
然后就......人前，大家都觉得伯邑考是兔子。  
哇多可爱的一只垂耳兔。  
GHY48看就是只黏在江枫身上的大兔兔。  
江枫还天天有新鲜兔兔奶喝。  
ndm，wsm。  
白羽瞳表示糟心。  
自己还挨骂了。  
他决定去买个宠物安慰自己。  
D伯爵的店？  
买什么呢？  
买条鱼吧。


End file.
